Shit, let's be parents (CANCELLED)
by fuckret
Summary: Kyubi and Katie love each other. A little too much. Now, that love is leading to a little bundle of joy. Hopefully nothing goes wrong. (Rewrite of "Half 'n Half). This story has been cancelled so please unfollow it.
1. Oopsie

(A few hours earlier)

Days like March do go by fast, Kyubi mused. He was sitting on the 70s carpet in the hallway, the one with the smell of weed that would never come out even with deep cleaning at tears of pain. The medium sized apartment eerily quiet at this point. It wasn't like him and Katie bustled around like wild bulls, though it didn't really matter since they were on the ground floor, but there was always a comforting feeling to the little things. Foot steps in the kitchen, yawning, small talk, all the sounds they heard and never to into account.

At this, the kitsune and human craved some sort of disruption to distract themselves from this horrid piece of plastic. This little white stick was a pregnancy test. If in exactly 45 seconds, at this point, it flipped a plus sign, Jibanyan had the right to call him a dumbass.

Tick fucking tock, tick fucking tock. When were they going to throw out that grandfather clock? It was implanted in the wall, but that didn't mean it's loud ticks and tocks weren't annoying. The only good thing is that is brought him out of his phasing out. He glanced at Katie. Her brown eyes were locked on the window, as if looking away from it would make her miss something.

Ten seconds. Now is the last time to pray to all the gods and cross repent for your sins. Jesus, I'm sorry for putting a tack on my Mr. Wheezer's chair in third grade, Ganesh, please forgive me for not returning the hundred dollar bill, even if it was fake, Cthulhu-

And then, plus. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a small, blue symbol. Obviously, Jesus had a funny sense of humor.

Tickity fucking Tock. Katie stared at the test, almost glaring at it as if it was a dog that just peed on the carpet. Bad, pregnancy test, bad. Only, this wasn't a dog, it was forming fetus that would had a high chance of eligibility for joining the freak show. Sweet Lord, she wasn't even out of college. Yes, it was her last year before getting her Master's degree, but still.

Katie simply plopped the test on to her lap and pulled herself up onto her feet. She looked over at Kyubi to see equally shocked, but showing it much more. His green eyes were locked on the test, like a deer staring into a car's headlights. Every golden and cream follicle was almost straight at a ninety degree angle from the pore.

Clasping her hands together behind her back, she spoke in a calm tone,

"So, what should we do?"

Tick. Tock. Whipping his head around, the kitsune blurted out,

"How are you so calm about this,"

Katie shrugged. "I've been through worse scenarios before. A lot of stuff doesn't really shock me,"

"Well-ok..." Kyubi stumbled over his words, "what do YOU want to do?"

Katie looked down at her stomach. "I don't know, honestly. Abortion would just feel wrong. Adoption would be probable, but I don't know and orphanage, human or yokai, that would take a kid like this,".

"So...you want to keep it?" No matter what, that little quizzacal head tilt of his always managed to make her giggle, internally and/or externally.

"Yeah, pretty much,". Ahh, the awkward silence. The point when someone wanted to say something, yet there was nothing to say. Today seemed to be ripe full of these moments. Hopefully tomorrow was only an awkwardly long smile day.

After a few moments, it was Kyubi's turn to break the silence.

"Want some tea," he said while pushing himself off the floor with a grunt.

Katie smiled in a little relief. "Sure," she curtly replied. Yup, today was going to be start of something. Not good or bad, just something. Well shit, she thought, I guess we're parents.

 **A/N: Guess who's back, frickers. So, yeah, if you don't care for prolouges, this is where you start. Probably gonna see and update every week or so. Want more, then follow and review this story, I want your feedback so the next chapter can be bigger and better. Anyways, school's out for this kid.**


	2. Early in the thoughts

As much as people laud endorphins for calming a person in stressful situation, it was really no better than alcohol. You feel good for the night, and depending on how much you've had, the hangover of reality crashes onto you like a WWE wrestler. That analogy is how Katie felt on May 3rd, on the second day of her first trimester. The other side of the bed had a weight to it, meaning Kyubi was still sleeping. Turning her head to face the alarm clock , it read in bright big numbers, 3:45. Ah, so that's why he was still asleep. Katie used to wonder why he woke up at the crack of dawn, but seeing as his childhood curfew was ungodly strict, she guessed old habits die hard.

Turning her body to face the ceiling, Katie thought about last night, about her decision. Was she REALLY up to the challenge. Raising a child was no walk in the park, she knew that for sure. She's heard those horror stories from her mom and her friends; baby peeing in your face, the constant crying, the messes they made, she's seen it all. Another fact was that she didn't feel responsible enough. If she thought first time was no condom time, then how could she take care of a baby? But want really put a strain on her veins was the fact that this was a hybrid child. Not a human, not a fox, but a mix between the two. It was like flipping a coin, not knowing if you'd get heads or tails. Well, more like a head, tail, ears, or God knows what else. And that was only the physical part.

Sweet Jeez, this is too much for me, she thought, I've gotta get out of bed. Slowly, she maneuvered her body out of the bed and onto the shag of cloth called the 70s never died. It was a good thing, though, as it masked her footsteps to not wake her lover.  
Eyes adjusting to the darkness, she began her tipping toes across the room. Jibanyan, sleeping peacefully. Whisper, also. Light fingers rubbed the knob to the right and pushed forward and back after she was out of the room. Mission accomplished, Snake.

Now with less weariness for others, Katie wandered around the apartment, putting her hand in front of her lest she smack her face into a sneaky wall (or a wall yokai who shall not be named because of their mischievous nature,). Feeling handle for the fridge, she opened it up and poked her head in to see what hasn't gone bad yet. The top shelf was only filled with Tupperware with various leftovers and non food items (for her science project) contained. Second shelf was all the preserved food (or what little there was. Kyubi was delightfully horrified when he found her diet consisted of chewing cigarette butts and cold ramen. "You wouldn't feed that stuff to even a dog!". So far his healthiness regiment was going well, but she still like the taste of MSG time to time,). The last shelf just held fruits, vegetables, and other things kid her would have pushed aside on her plate.

Why the heck am I here, she thought. Finally pulling herself away from the sliver of light and extinguishing it, Katie meandered to the cramped piece of shag called the living room. At bit of light from the street lamps outside lit the room in sickly yellowish glow. By the window she saw the coffee table and a box of tar sticks on top of it illuminated. Picking it up, the brunette scrutinized the box. Marlboro Reds, her favorites. Not because they tasted or smelled nice (any of her friends could testify that), but because they were the only ones that made her calm. Ever since college started and everyone is breathing down her neck to choose her future already, the thin stick of tobacco and nicotine kept her down while she battled schoolwork, a job, and yokai just fucking everything up.

Don't get her wrong, though, yokai spirits can be better people than humans, but they had the downside of the petty fights and negative traits of humans times ten. Whenever a fight over the last hot dog begins and the universe will implode on itself because of this, who are you gonna call? Katie. Motherfucking. Forester. Every single goddamn time.

But now, the white stick of death would need to leave for a long time. Imagining what the kid would like on top of the mutations the cigarettes would give it would put her into a nervous breakdown. So, opening the window, Katie looked down at the half empty carton. Adios, amigo.

Like any 4:44 in the morning, Kyubi woke up just five seconds before the clock rang. The fox rolled over and hit the snooze just as it began the ringing.

"Nyaaa~" a cat's meow/yawn filled the silent room. Guess it really was time to get up. Sitting up and cricking his neck a little, Kyubi floated out of bed, sand still in his yellow eyes. Going to the bureau, he looked himself over before picking up his brush to comb his mane out. While doing this, he began to shake his sleep-addled brain out of slumberland and into what to do today. Hmm, we have milk and eggs. We have at least have a bottle of detergent left. Huh. There was something missing, but what?

"Mornin', Foxy," a familiar high pitched voice came to the mirror.

"No," Kyubi immediately shot back. Jibanyan looked perplexed.

"What?".

"You're going to ask me for twenty dollars, aren't you?".

The cat's face squished into one of dramatic shock and betrayal.  
"You think I would ask you for such things?!"

Leaning over the dresser to get eye to eye to the ruffled kitty, Kyubi calmly replied, "What are you asking for, then?".

Awkward silence.

"Fine," Jibanyan blurted, his pride scuffed. He jumped off and walked out of the bedroom.  
Hmph, that'll teach him, Kyubi thought. Swaying his attention back to the mirror, he was about to start with his tails when noticing a small stick near his elbow. A small stick with a plus sign on it.

Holy mother of Enma. That was not a dream. Now Kyubi could remember what her forgot; the baby. Or kit, seeing as it was half fox. His brain flashed to yesterday night and Katie's decision to keep it. He tried to play it off cool, but on the inside he was just rushing around with what to do. He had little to no experience with little kids. Hell, he even made a vow that "this is why he doesn't have children". Well look at him now. decides to not use protection and this happens. Great jobs at keeping your promise.

And finally be picked up it. The emptiness. Yes, Whisper was still snoring away, but it wasn't that. There was no Katie. This was weird to him as she usually was the one who woke up second. It's probably the kid, he thought to himself.  
Another little cowinky dink that came with his stress was guilt. Guilt for what he is putting her through. Guilt for letting this happen when he should have been smarter. He should have thought about her future and how this would affect her relationships...

But enough with the self-loathing (for now), he needed to check on her and see if the fetus wasn't actually some chestburster. First stop, livingr- oh wait, she's already there. Huh.

Katie was splayed unto the sofa, eyes half closing as she watched a Family Feud rerun. Somehow it didn't have the same effect as it being a new episode.

"Hey," she pulled her eyes away from the screen to look up at Kyubi standing in the doorway.

"Good Morning," his voice picked up more energy (or at least it assumed the form of having energy). Katie mumbled out some words sounding like "Good Morning".

"So-ummm...are you craving anything?"

"Cereal,"

"On it," he paced out of the room. Katie decided that now was the time to actually wake up and sat up right while cricking her neck. She walked to the kitchen after deciding that game shows weren't as good as people say they are.

The kitchen smelled like Pinesol and wheat at the same time. Over by the counter, Kyubi, or Kosuke as he is called in his human form, was pouring the milk onto what seemed to be all the cereal in the house. Turning around, he simply said, "Didn't know which one you liked,"

Maybe, just maybe, she thought, we have a chance. Sitting down for her breakfast, a little idea popped into her mind. If both of them were both anxious and uncertain about this, maybe it would cancel the feelings out. Maybe they could make this work.  
Digging her spoon into the mix of Wheaties, generic store bran cereal and those good Reese's Puffs cereal, she knew today was going to be filled with emotional conflict.

 **A/N: Back at is again with another chapter. But now, j need some feedback from you guys. I'm thinking of changing the schedule from longer wait time, but longer chapters or shorter wait time and more, but smaller chapters. I wanna know what you guys want. Peace.**


	3. Miniature Revelation

Looking over his handiwork, Kyubi gave one final inspection of the living room. Carpet vacuumed, check, Jibanyan's fur cleaned out of the couch, check, all glass wiped down, check, all asymmetrical items made symmetrical, check. Sanitization complete.

But, out of the corner of his green right eye, he saw that little turd sauntering towards the freshly cleaned room.

"Hold it," he commanded. The red feline stopped dead in his tracks, looking up at the fox's human form, almost glaring.

"I don't want you in this room until you clean yourself and I inspect you," Kyubi pointed at Jibanyan to emphasize the point. The cat just scoffed at him, putting this paws on his waist.

"Make me,"

A Mexican standoff style battle began. Neither opponent to their eyes of each other. Whisper floated into the room, grimaced at seeing this, and floated out. He was not going to stand around while the storm was brewing.

Jibanyan didn't HATE Kyubi. He wasn't horrible enough to be categorized as that, but the two had a palpable animosity towards each other. It was a very simple one; Jibanyan was lax and messy while Kyubi was always energised and organized. The relationship was doomed from the start. Katie was usually the one to tell them to knock it off or try to have them get over their differences, but now that she was at her psychology class, the antagonizing could begin.

A swoop from Kyubi's hand instigated the battle. Jibanyan rolled himself out of the way. He struck at Kyubi's shin, causing him to yelp and have his pointed ears to poof out. Jibanyan's laugh was cut short when he saw the horrific look on his human form's face. It spoke only word: run.

His paws worked faster than his brain as he skittered across the hallway. He glanced behind him only to see the fox had reverted to his natural form of real fox and he was making steady pace.

Metaphorically shitting his pants, Jibanyan ran into the nearest room and slammed the door behind him, leaning his tiny body against it. Kyubi banged at the door and jiggled the knob for a minute before going silent. Jibanyan sighed in relief and opened his eyes only to be horrified once again.

That sly motherfucker got him into the bathroom. Jibanyan just froze to that spot, face contorted into a twisted expression of true horror. He heard familiar voice say "Gotcha,".

Without even thinking, he backflipped again, kicking his assailant in the face. Kyubi stumbled back before hitting the wall and slumping over, clenching his nose. It was bleeding now. Needing to find something to defend himself with, Jibanyan's eyes flashed over the room until they locked onto something good. His phone. Looks like blackmail was his only way out.

He wound up his hindlegs before leaping onto the exposed phone. Now clenched in his mouth, he again sprang off, now to his "panic room", which was a dresser drawer. Once in, he pushed forward to close it. Just in time. Said fox was now in the room, calling the ghost cat various profanities that we shall not repeat.

When his breathing went down, Jibanyan turned the phone on to see it had a lock screen.

"Hmm," be quietly mumbled before an idea struck him.

"LoveKatie". Bingo.

He quickly scrolled through contacts and message logs, searching for anything to hold over Kyubi's head so he wouldn't go after him anymore.

But a minute later, be realized this guy was...boring. Drama-wise, to be exact. For a very sought after (former) bachelor, there were no saucy affairs or dating website shenanigans.

"There's gotta be something here," he mumbled. Katie, Mom, his friend Takashi, Dad-wait. There were drafts. A whole bunch of them. Fifty-four to be exact. Opening the messages, they all were written in different forms and lengthes, but they had one thing in common: they all stopped at him announcing the pregnancy.

This suprised Jibanyan as Kyubi was not a person he expected to be hesitant. This was the guy who had decorum down pat to the point where he ate even sandwiches with a fork and knife.

But, when reading the conversations, he found out why.

There were too many to list, but the pattern played out like this: Kyubi initiates a conversation or tells his father something that happened and it takes his father 2-3 weeks for him to respond. Even then, it was a short "good" or "wow!". And there were a few hundred of these types of messages. It suprised Jibanyan that Kyubi had the patience for this.

Before he could scroll more, he was pushed forward by the drawer being opened. Whipping his head into the air, he saw a livid face with three long, but superficial, scratch marks on his nose and lips. Roughly, the yokai was grabbed by his scruff and yanked out of the drawer. He squirmed in protest, dropping the phone. Kyubi noticed, and before he could yell at Jibanyan, went silent and picked it up, staring at the messages until the phone turned itself to sleep mode.

He looked towards the ghoulish cat, his face a mix of anger, confusion, and another emotion Jibanyan could not place, but knew it was between desperation and sadness.

"You...saw the drafts, didn't you?" his voice was laced with unsteady breathing. Jibanyan nodded.

Silence.

Kyubi set the cat down before he unfurled back into his yokai form. He was set aflame with another stresser on his mind. He looked down at the yokai and thought on how to buy his silence. His fat flopping lips would definitely open after seeing this, and the last thing he needed was his father finding out about his relationship this way.

He crouched down to the cat's height.

"Look," his voice now was at a low pitch, adding to the tough character he needed now.

"This situation is only between me and my father, not Katie, not you, not anybody. If I catch you breathing a word of this to anyone, I will make sure to fry you like a corndog. Got it?"

"Yes," he quickly blurted. His wide eyes now had pupils the size of pinpricks.

Kyubi truly felt bad for all the stuff he said, Jibanyan wasn't that horrible of a yokai, but things with his father were...rocky, to say the least.

He had always been estranged from him since day one. Dad was always busy, and he became the problems child because of this. His whole childhood crux was to find attention from Pops.

Of course, his mother was always there and he did stop the attention seeking, but he still just wanted to be a good son. Kyubi did everything he told him to, he tried to contact him everyday so he could get those golden replies, and never ever mouthed back or cause friction.

But of course, life (and his type of women he liked) had other plans.

Turning the phone on, he looked at the last text his father had sent him, one week and two days ago.

"See you at the reunion,".

 **A.N: Welp, shit's getting heated. I wonder if this will reappear in the story? Hmm...**

 **Any who, leave a review and have a good one.**


	4. Maybe

At 7 'o clock, Katie would usually be in the middle of homework, this particular piece being on... Something about truth. She couldn't really think straight at this point. Right now, she could barely keep her eyes open. The words on the pages blurred with everything else. The same force pulling down her eyelids seemed to also pull her body down. Her slumped position turned into her upper body laying on her desk. With all the signs to go to sleep, maybe a little snooze wouldn't...

Katie suddenly sat up right and slapped herself. Hard. Up to that point, she didn't know she could leave a mark.

No. It didn't matter if her body or her baby told her to sleep. In two weeks, finals were coming up. No amount of sleep could make up for this event. If she passed, she could finally get her liscense as a therapist.

Everyone always found it weird how she wanted this profession. No one around didn't hear at least one complaint from her going on about her once again splitting up a cat/dog/whatever species fight. Really, even though she complained, it felt gratifying these people. Unlike Nate, she rarely used her yokai friends to solve conflict through battles. Katie knew that they had their own lives, and calling them at the wrong time could lead to either a strain on the relationship or very awkward situations. Very horrible, unspeakable, situations.

Anyways, since her body and baby said no to doing work, she decided to counteract this by using something to keep her awake. Katie used both hands to push her body out of the chair and off her desk. She looked at her stomach while doing this.

At this point in the second month, her abdomen had swelled only slightly. It looked like she ate a chicken whole, not big enough to give her away, but enough to raise an eyebrow.

It was a good thing she wore sweaters and baggy clothing daily.

This was important as not even her family or Kyubi's knew about this pregnancy. The only people in the know the two of them, Jibanyan, and Whisper. It hurt her not to tell, but that would bring up more questions, mostly those directed to Kyubi. Her parents thought he was just a young and rich foreigner, sole heir to a giant steel mining and processing company. That much was true except for the human part.

And if she could imagine the disaster of just telling her parents, imagine the rest of the world. Tabloids and newspapers would flock around the complex like flies to honey. Maybe even a weird "you're bearing our Master's child" cult or two. And that was just humans knowing. Mixing news-hungry dipshits with magic and news was not an equation Katie wanted to solve.

But at least Mom and Dad had the right to know, didn't they? Her head throbbed a dull but noticable pain. Rubbing her temples, Katie decided food would bring her mind off things.

It had been a month since Kyubi's incident with Jibanyan and the kitsune was still nervous. He wouldn't...would he? His eyes inspected the red cat, now plopped on the floor in the other room, watching a rerun of "The Office". If Jibanyan tried his damndest to keep up his side of the promise, he was doing a good job. His posture and mannerism gave of the impression of not giving any shit's. Kyubi, on the other hand, was a flaming wreck hidden by a mural.

He was trying to read today's news, the headline saying "Former InaUsa member, Usapyon, found with 10 pounds of Moon Cocaine,". Katie walked into the kitchen, the bags under her eyes giving her a raccoon look. Neither of them said anything as she opened the fridge door and scavenged through it's holy grounds.

Ba-dump, ba-dump.

Should he tell her now? It was only a month, there was still time for reunion. Still time for preparation and revelations.

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump.

Katie picked out a Coca-Cola and plopped herself down on the wooden chair next to Kyubi. After opening it, she sipped quietly from it's metal husk. His etiquette lessons were paying off.

Silence. No sound was made in the apartment or any of the other housings next or above it. Jibanyan made little chuckles at Michael's antics and occasionally a car sped by the complex, but besides that, all was quiet.

Kyubi wouldn't admit his fears in a million years, but one that was obvious was his fear of silence. You never knew what a person was thinking, planning, dreaming. All you got was facial expressions and body language. It gave the most basic communication, but you could never figure out any details. A thumbs up meant good job, but it didn't tell which aspects you needed to improve on.

Usually he was good at keeping calm in these situations, but now he couldn't keep his breathe from hitching. He looked over the paper to see Katie's reaction. So far, there was none. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open let alone see his change in action.

Good, good. Jesus...should a guy even be afraid of his girlfriend? When your partners with someone, you tell them everything, you shouldn't be keeping secrets. Then again, he hid it for about a month, telling her now would not help his case. Maybe-

"Kyubi,"

The kitsune was snapped out of his thoughts as Katie spoke up. The newspaper in his hands was slapped into his lap and his breathing sped up a little, but not noticably.

"Yes?"

"Do you think...we should at least let my parents know about this? I mean, my dad always wanted to see some grandkids running around. I know he doesn't say it, but I can see it in his eyes," Katie used her index finger to the twist the loose sweater sleeve around it, a habit she always had when thinking deeply.

Kyubi opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was an "uuh,". He shut it before embarrassing himself further. His girlfriend looked at him with expecting eyes. Oh, those eyes. They already told her inner answer, which was "I want to,", but needed his mutual approval. The nervousness was stacking up.

He was tempted to use this situation to reveal the truth, but mentally slapped himself for it. Now was not the time, but he had to relieve this stress somehow. After a minute of almost silence, he came up with his answer.

"You know, you've got a point. Your parents probably should know about now so they aren't suprised when the baby is born. It's a big thing that shouldn't be kept secret," God, he hated repeating himself, but that was one of his stress quirks. Some people had a rubber ball, he used reaffirmation.

Katie's face seemed to light up, even just a little.

"So, in shortstand, yes?"

"Affirmative captain,"

She giggled a little.

"Yep...I'll probably call them tomorrow or this week. Maybe we could visit them after finals; is that okay with you?"

Kyubi nodded his head slowly, his soft wavy hair bouncing up and down. His chest felt a little less tight now. The hard breathes became soft again and his body became more relaxed. God...if he felt good getting that off his chest, then maybe...

His thoughts were interrupted along with the household as "Guitar Hero" music began to loudly emanate from the apartment upstairs. Robinson was at it again.

His green eyes snapped to level with Katie's gaze, planning her every move. In a flash, both their hands came down, Katie's flat against the table, Kyubi's balled up. He groaned in disappointment while Katie gave a gloating look.

"Best two out of three?"

"Nope, you've gotta tell him,"

"Ugh" he groaned while fishing in his pocket his earplugs. That thought would have to wait.

 **A.N.: Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed this installment and please comment on your thoughts.**


	5. Talk Pt1

Kyubi thought that a confession of guilt would be more... dramatic. He probably should have learned his lesson of applying his soap operas to real life relationships after the infamous "First Anniversary Incident". Hindsight was truly 20/20 as Katie just looked at him in confusion in bed. His hands were still clasped with his wavering breathes filling the almost silent ambiance. He just told her about the reunion, the lies, the possible heartbreak, and her only reaction was null confusion.

"And?" she lately replied. Her voice was tinted with the tone of "Why does this matter". He would feel insulted if it was seven years ago, but he was a changed man...fox, yokai, whatever; what mattered was that he needed to reveal now the second part of his revelation.

"And, uh,..." he stuttered before his ears perked up, directed towards the closed door on his opposite side. Katie picked up on his tensesness and sat up, also staring at the door. They both stared at the door in unstirring silence until Kyubi decided to detach one of his tails. It quickly weasled under the tiny door crack out of sight. Then came cracking sounds and yowls of pain. Katie sighed before lighly punching Kyubi's shoulder. Those two could be such babies sometimes-no, scratch that, all the time.

"Jesus, Kyubi, that was harsh even for you," Kyubi crossed him arms to this once his tail came back from the flogging.

"I just don't want that furry turd to eavesdrop so he can hold it against me," Katie pinched the bridge of her nose. They were making so much progress on diverging those "I want to throttle Jibanyan" feelings.

Kyubi cleared his throat and relaxed his arms, letting out a slow breath.

"That's...not the only thing," Katie's eyebrows perked up at this statement. The kitsune smacked his lips, collecting himself.

"Remember the funeral? With Uncle Ryoji?"

About nine years ago, when the two of them were in a budding relationship, Kyubi was just a transferred business man, living overseas to take over the American branch of an electronic company. Even though he hated the job and the only family who wasn't busy or "short on time" to call him was his mother, he did it because of wanting his father's attention (which obviously didn't work). After three years of mundanity, two important things happened: first, he told his job to suck it and let the COO takeover, and second, his uncle on his father's side, Ryoji, died of "natural causes", even though the twelve grams of various barbiturates told otherwise.

This temporarily turned him into an internal blubbering mess, which is worse than it sounds. He was the only extended family on his mother's side that he got along with, and now's he gone without a note. After hearing the news from his mother, he made it first priority to come to the funeral. Katie joined him for comfort.

After an eleven hour flight and then a three hour car trip, they came to, in the nicest way possible to say, a hot steaming mess of drama and spats. And admist that, he got very pissed at this desecration of the memory of his uncle and did and said quite a few things that summed up to one sentence: "Eff off,".

Long story short, he has damaged almost all of his family relationships and this was his chance of redemption.

Now in the present, Katie knew the whole story.

"Yeah...yeah..." she trailed off, remembering the fiaso. It took her a second before the realization of his plan, her face wrinkling in a silent "no".

"Kyubi, it's going to take a lot more than a family reunion to fix what happened,"

"But I want to!" he retorted.

"Ok then, what's your plan?" his train of thought crashed like an Amtrak as reality weighed on Kyubi.

He did not plan this out. He did not plan this out. How did the Master of the Future, the man with the plan, not have a plan?

Katie watched the brain fart in progress and genuinely felt sorry for the guy. He could be pompous, rude, and hot-headed, but Kyubi was probably the most caring, conscientious, and loyal guy she has ever met and had the honor of being a relationship in. In private. The public persona was a total 180.

Anyways, he was a person who took those he cared about to heart, so him hurting those he loved or cared about hurt him too, and he would do anything to fix it.

Butttt, he sometimes didn't think clearly when that happened, as seen here. It was like vengeance; spurred by emotions, controlled by emotions.

In this case, he wanted penance from his family. As much as he bitched about his aunts, uncles, and cousins, he still had the attachment to them. His father especially.

She looked back at Kyubi, now recovered from his short circuit, and was now deep in thought. He took her words to heart now and was planning what to do. Katie decided the best thing to do was test the waters by waving her hand in his face. Nothing. He was really focused on his schedule then.

A sting of nausea suddenly swept over Katie, forcing her to slap her hand over her mouth and practically trip over Kyubi to get to the bathroom.

The door was slammed open before she ran to the bathroom, flipping the lid and pulling back her hair for the oncoming stream. The nausea crushed dinner and lunch up and down, burning her throat and dizzying her body.

Her brain was feeling like a balloon when she felt a hand/paw rub her shoulder blades and back. By her side, Whisper was asking her a question, undoubtedly about her well being, but she tuned it out to the sound of her dry heaving.

It took a minute before the chunks actually blew, but Katie's dizziness subsided finally. She was able to stand up, with Kyubi helping her. Jibanyan was in the doorway, showing the conflict of Katie in the same room with his enemy.

"Is everything alright now?" Kyubi quickly asked, his face not twisted in deep thought anymore.

Katie swallowed some spit before croaking a "yes".

The two of them were in the kitchen/dining room, sitting next to each other with a glass of water in Katie's hand. She rubbed her temples from the elongated headache. Kyubi, clad only in boxers and a Thrasher t shirt, had his hands clasped and back straight, waiting for some sort of response.

He knew pretty well Katie wanted to formulate with him together, even though she didn't say it. Her eyes gave away her intentions.

He felt conflicted for two reasons: one, he didn't want to put the stress of family ties breaking on her, and two...ok, it was actually reason, but two reasons sounds better than one measly problem.

Anyways, he waited for her response once she got better from the bout of sickness. Kyubi's muscles were tense as he lightly tapped his foot in anxiousness and anticipation.

Katie took another swig of water before placing the glass down and swiveling her chair to Kyubi's direction.

"Ok...ok...let's talk,".

 **A/N: Cliffhanger, my dudes! Stay tuned for part two.**


	6. Talk Pt2

"Let's talk," was something Kyubi used to say to his employees when they were in deep shit. It was a nicer way of saying "You fucked up, so here's what we're going to do with you,". So when Katie said this, a lump of nervous Rose from his stomach and halfway to his trachea. He did fuck up, he could see that already. He waited a moment before Katie continued as she cleared her throat of any leftover mucus from the dinner and lunch removal.

"Why?"

Kyubi blinked. Why? Well, he knew why. He wanted to go...because...

"I want to fix it," he matter-of-factly replied. That reasoning made the most sense. Katie raised one of her eyebrows, as if to say "I don't believe you" (she didn't).

She clasped he hands together and didn't break eye contact with Kyubi. He saw that her eyes said "Are you serious?"

"Let me get this straight...you want to go to a reunion where almost no one expects or wants you to go to, just for meeting one person you could connect OUTSIDE OF the reunion, and think that I'm the crazy who thinks this is a bad idea,"

Well, when she worded it that way, it did sound kinda crazy. But it still could be done; 9 years is a long enough to heal at least SOME emotional wounds. Plus, did she really think he was doing it for just his father? He wasn't doing it just because he had a long and emotionally neglectful relationship with him; he was doing it for...for...

Ok, she had him there, but he still stood by his other points.

He was also homesick, as not going back to your country for 9 years does a toll on your well being.

"N-no. I none of that is true," he tapped his pointer finger on the table to push his point.

"Well, except for the father part," he quietly added.

"What?"

"What?" Kyubi often used that phrase when someone asked about something he didn't want them to hear. She just looked at him and then continued.

"I know your father has a... complicated relationship with you, but it is really worth going through the humiliation from your family? It's been nine years, sure, but from what I've seen from you and your family members, I'm pretty sure that they won't let this grudge go,"

One of his tails twitched back and forth. This scathing criticism scalded his pride, but he still had some hope if just finding some way to go back to Japan and bringing Katie to see his father and-

Wait. Shit. Shiiiiiiit. Of all the people he would've gotten pissed at for forgetting some important piece of information, he expected himself the least.

Kyubi had kept the secret pregnancy with Katie from most people except his mother, Hanson, and Takeshi; his father being was left out of this important information was a big fiasco.

He told Dad that he would keep him up to date on important events in his life, and whoopity doo, look how that panned out.

So if he found this out this late, he could not imagine the shame and disappointment, but also the threat of...

Oh God...

Snap snap.

Nothing.

Katie leaned back into her chair as her third attempt of getting Kyubi back into reality. He had the stare of a soldier who was in the shit, complimented by his soft biting of his right knuckles. She pushed it to his lap so he didn't hurt himself any further.

She had no idea how or why he was like this. All she did was explain why his plan was flawed and he just completely shut down.

Oh gosh, had she said something to trigger him? It was probably the jab at his family and father.

It never made sense his attachment to people who didn't give a rat's ass (or in his father's case, did, but she could tell he had intimacy fears from the get do) about him. Ok, there was, it's called his underdeveloped emotional strength, but it's been NINE FRICKIN YEARS SINCE THAT HAPPENED.

Calm down Katie, getting pissed off at this situation won't make it any better. Yet that little saying did nothing for her. This was something to get pissed about. Nine years of development and all it took was one shithead dad to bring it all down.

She noticed her knuckles went white as she had been squeezing her fists so hard. They unfurled as she calmed herself down.

Anger really wasn't going to help now; actions would.

What they needed to focus on was whether or not to see his father and the baby, the latter needing a bit more attention.

Not that fixing family relations isn't important, but now it was nearly three months into the pregnancy and the bump was showing more and more. It was only a matter of time until it showed and everyone could see and explanations would need to be handed out.

One of the problems was that, even though she could, she couldn't find the nerve to tell her parents. It was one of the worst feelings, wanting to do something, but your own self holding you back.

It just...how could she bring the news so late? Hey Mom and Dad, nice to visit you after five months. By the way, you're gonna be grandparents.

She was also afraid; very very afraid. Katie had been reading every book on parenting, as did Kyubi, but even being more prepared for the inevitable didn't dampen her fears. Her internship was a week from over, but she was still split on doing independent therapy and being a highschool counselor. Starting those careers of with a child spelled for no sleep and nonstop stress.

Oh God, oh God. She attempted to pull her knees up to her chest, but her stomach blocked the way.

Her breathing began to pick up the pace as contingencies and obstacles interrupted all thoughts. But out of the chaos, a primordial, almost subconscious thought rose.

Cut.

No no no no. Not that again.

Katie put her hands under her armpits, feeling the little fleshy indents.

Cut.

She got up and went to the cupboard to get a coffee cup with some surreal car design.

It'll help.

Coffee grounds were poured into the machine, along with water, before it was shut and turned on.

You have no where else to go.

She DID have somewhere else to go, things to do besides this. Mr.Benson told her to try to look at things differently when the feelings arose. Not to completely ignore the feelings, as they would come back stronger, but to just think about what to do with the situation.

Sitting down with hot coffee in her hand, she thought about the situation. Was is hard? Yes. Was it impossible? No, the two of them just needed to work harder.

Did it require cutting? No.

She sipped the brown liquid as she regulated her breathing.

Everything was gonna be fine as long as she and Kyubi worked together.

The first thing Kyubi noticed when he snapped out of his coma was the smell of hot coffee. It was an alluring aroma that always got him out of bed, or in this case, out of shock.

"I knew it'd wake you up,"

He looked to the voice's direction to see Katie with a full cup of black coffee in her hand. Her face looked like she hadn't slept for a whole night. How long had he been out and, more importantly, how long had she stayed up for him?

"Here, take this," she pushed the coffee towards him with the first three fingers of her left hand.

"I heard too much is bad for a baby,"

"Err-thank you," he spluttered. Why was she making coffee so late at night? Sure, maybe she used it as some sort of smelling salts, but still...

"Kyubi, you've gotta stop doing this," her head was turned away at him while she said this.

"Doing what?"

"Shutting down whenever panic hits you,"

"I-"

"Don't lie, I saw that look on your face. You were totally shocked, looking someone was holding a gun to your head," Kyubi shrunk at this statement.

Katie sighed and closed her eyes.

"This only got bigger since we found out I was pregnant. You've been more distant like when I first met you. Just stuck in your own world,

"I just...are you not comfortable with having a baby, do you not want it? It's not too late, you know,"

"No!" He blurted out, maybe a bit too quickly.

"Then tell me! Tell me about how you feel about having a baby, having a shitty dad, anything! I just want you communicate more so I know what's going on with you! How could live as a couple if we never talk to each other? How can we have a child if you don't even say ANYTHING about what you want to do with it?"

Her voice got shaking and her eyes were tearing up. Kyubi didn't see this as he held tight in an embrace. He thought she might faint or fall from the chair.

Then the water ducts turned on as he felt the tears run down his shoulders and back as soft arms snaked around him.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Katie," his voice cracked a bit.

"I'm so sorry being a shitty boyfriend. You're right, I can, and was selfish. I should've just told you about everything in the first place instead of pussying out,"

God, he felt lower than shit, he felt like he was the gunk off of someone's shoe. He hadn't noticed how long it had been since they had been together and talked and listened about each other's day. Kyubi was so wrapped up in his own issues that he forgot about the one he had with Katie.

"Kyubi..." Katie sniffled through her tears, "you aren't a shitty boyfriend. You may have done some neglectful things, but you want to improve from that, which is better than a lot of people. I don't want you to wallow in the sadness, I just want you to contribute,"

"Katie, I promise-,"

"Don't promise," she cut in, "I want you to do,"

The scene would've ended in a peck on the cheek if there wasn't a rustling from the fridge and the sound of plastic filled with mustard hitting the floor.

The couple looked over only to see Jibanyan grabbing a bunch of various fruits and vegetables, not hearing the conversation as he had a CD player's headphones stuffed into his ears, blasting the unmistakable voice of Biggie Smalls.

He turned around while "I love it when you call me big poppa," played. When he saw the couple giving him an awkward stare, he said "What?".

 **A/N: Gosh, this probably the longest chapter so far. I hope I can churn out more long chapters as quickly as this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this installment, and please leave reviews. See ya in chapter 7.**


	7. BIG FRIGGIN ANNOUNCEMENT

Guys, this story will be on an indefinite hiatus. I'm not cancelling it, but I can't live with myself while reading the story. It isn't complete bollocks like Half and Half, it's not very good either. So, this story will be on hiatus while I'm rewriting the whole thing. Watch out for those updates for this story. See ya on the flip side.


	8. cancelled

I've got some bad news, guys.

Shit, let's be parents has been cancelled.

I'm sorry if I've disappointed you guys, but I feel like I cannot save this story in it's current. I just don't know how to make it better. The only way I can think of is reseting everything, including the concept. I'll probably be making another Kyuatie story, better than this one, soon, so keep an eye out for that.

See ya.


End file.
